The Philosophy of Ramen
by kazenoyouni
Summary: Can ramen determine a person's path in life? Uzumaki Naruto thinks it can. The Philosophy of Ramen is one that guides the Path of Fate… But fate can be unexpected. And yummy. (SasuNaru)


Uh, hi?

(I think I hear crickets...)

So, it has been a very, very, very, very, very, VERY long time since I have done anything here. And as I'm sure anyone who bothers to read this knows, I still haven't done anything with Storms or SA.

As for those... Tadah! I have a few chapters written of Storms! Really, I do. Thing is, though, I really want to finish SA before I continue Storms. So clearly the problem is this... I haven't been writing. Well, I sorta have, but not enough. So here's the deal, give me two more weeks. By August 7, I will do my utmost to finish the last two chapters of SA (I know, I'm sorry, it stopped with only two chapters left!), and then I will upload. Once those are done, I will resume Storms, and hopefully finish it by the end of the year. Maybe.

Also, (I'm sorry) I started, like, three more stories. And one of them is kind of massive. Like super. Or will be. It isn't finished (sorry).

So this one is a random story I wrote, and I just thought I'd share, at least to let you all know (if anyone is still there) that I'm still writing, and that I do intend to finish.

Okay, that is the last of my ramblings. Enjoy! I'm back!

 **Warning** : SMUT (the best kind of warning^_~) Oh, also unbeta'd

* * *

If there was one thing he could never really decide on, it was whether or not he should get miso pork(1) or kitsune(2) ramen.

He sat in his stool, arms crossed as he frowned at the menu, waiting for it to speak to him a hint for which he should pick. His bright blue eyes continued to gradually lower to thinner and thinner slits, until at last his dog-loving friend beside him wasn't even sure the blond could still see the menu.

"Have you decided or what?" Kiba asked, now thoroughly irritated with his as always idiotic best friend. "It's just ramen."

Immediately the blond turned on him. "It's not just ramen! It's _Ichiraku_ ramen! It's the _best_ ramen!"

Kiba frowned, now irritated at himself for starting this as the blond began a rant about all that was the supreme awesomeness of ramen, and especially of Ichiraku ramen. He should have known not to say such things in front of his ramen-obsessed best friend. But now all he could do was sigh as Naruto went on and on, apparently forgetting his original mission in deciding which type to select.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, decided yet?" the owner, Teuchi-san, asked.

Naruto paused mid-lecture, mouth hanging open as he blinked, recalling he had been in the midst of an existential crises to answer that very question.

"Oh, uh…"

Kiba sighed again, face-palming as Naruto sat there.

"Just pick one!"

Naruto scowled at his best friend.

"You can't just 'pick one'. This is an important decision! The one I choose will impact the rest of my day!"

Kiba groaned as Naruto went off again. As the blond continued to rant, the brunet tried to occupy his mind elsewhere, trying to tune out the irrational raving of an irritating, ramen-obsessed blond moron. It was difficult, Naruto's voice could reach all kinds of levels of 'annoying'.

Out of the corner of his eye, as Naruto went on and on, he noticed the automatic doors of the small establishment open, and he had to fight the urge to rub his eyes to make sure they weren't imagining things.

Because he could swear he just saw Uchiha Sasuke walk in.

To a ramen restaurant.

A super tiny, completely out of the way if you didn't know about it already, ramen restaurant. That served _ramen_.

Weren't rich, stuck up, head of the class, king of the world, superior to everyone Uchiha's allergic to ramen or something?

Naruto was still ranting, and Kiba watched as Uchiha walked in calmly, as if this wasn't an apocalyptical kind of occurrence, and took a seat at the other end of the L-shaped bar. Teuchi-san shook his head at the blond still going on about the philosophical importance of ramen to a person's well-being, then turned to greet the newcomer.

Kiba could see Uchiha's dark eyes fall on the two, Naruto still being too preoccupied in his never-ending lecture to notice the arrival, then turned away to speak to Teuchi-san. Kiba couldn't help but frown. Really, what was he doing here? How did he know about this place?

As usual, the younger son of the main Uchiha family sat dignified as he spoke calmly to the owner, looking for all the world like the upper-class twit the lower echelons (being Kiba and his blond idiot of a best friend) knew him to be. But really, had he missed something important? Why would Uchiha be _here_?

He nudged his friend, still going on about how the right ramen could determine his fate, the very path his life would take after this moment. He sighed, then pushed Naruto right off of his stool.

Now on the floor, Naruto's lecture turned indignant. "What the hell was that for, you jerk!" Naruto jumped up, ready to tell off his best friend. Before he could continue, Kiba indicated to the calmly seated Uchiha who was nonchalantly drinking water as he watched the idiocy from a front seat view.

"Eh? Uchiha? What's he doing here?"

Kiba shrugged.

"When did he get here?"

"Sometime around how ramen will decide the path of your life. Which is stupid, by the way."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but noticed Uchiha watching and shut it, cheeks coloring slightly. Instead, he resat himself on the bar stool and looked glum. "How can I enjoy my ramen with him here," the blond muttered.

Kiba shrugged again. "Weird, though, huh? That he'd even know about this place?"

Naruto pouted openly, glaring bright blue eyes at the prissy Uchiha seated not too far away. As it was, they were seated at opposite ends of the L, each against a wall, Kiba on Naruto's left, separating the two, in a way. "Well, it's not like he's said anything to us. Maybe he'll just ignore us, and we can ignore him." Kiba thought about changing what he had just said, considering there's no way Uchiha wouldn't _not_ ignore them.

Naruto nodded. "I just hope his fangirls don't follow him here. I'll never be able to enjoy Ichiraku ramen again."

Kiba wasn't a super big ramen fan like his friend, but he did enjoy the ramen at Ichiraku's, so he felt inclined to agree. Uchiha, with his horde of fangirls who had the stressing habit of following the guy everywhere he went (stalking, but the fangirls refused to admit it), would definitely ruin the atmosphere.

"Naruto-kun, decided yet?" Teuchi-san asked, coming by again.

Naruto opened his mouth, then shook his head. Blue eyes glanced in the direction of the young Uchiha, those dark eyes still focused in their direction. Quickly the blue eyes turned away, going back to the menu, cheeks tingeing pink. Kiba felt a little uneasy, seeing that exchange, and it just made it worse that the reaction seemed to please Uchiha, who was still staring at them. Kiba fidgeted.

"Get the miso. Miso makes you happy," Kiba said. He turned to Teuchi-san. "He'll take the miso pork ramen."

Teuchi-san grinned as Naruto nodded slowly, obviously trying his best to keep from looking in Uchiha's direction again. And that was hard, his view was so limited. To his right was only a wall, paneled in wood, and forward was Teuchi-san and the kitchen, Uchiha coming into view slightly on his far left. He could look at his friend seated to his left, but Uchiha was still in view, now to the far right. Looking down was really the only safe option. Or it would be, once his food arrived.

Kiba leaned closer. "Hey, did I miss something?" he murmured.

"Hm? Why would you say that?"

"Because Uchiha is still staring at you, and you're obviously avoiding him. Not that I blame you, but normally you'd glare back. Something happen?"

Naruto swallowed and decided the wood paneling to his right was actually pretty interesting. "Not really."

"Uh, huh…" Kiba murmured, obviously not buying it.

But really, nothing had actually _happened_. Recently the blond had just become a little bit more aware of the Uchiha, just noticing him more than he would usually. That Uchiha Sasuke was attractive and well-built, stoic and moody, but had a rather nice smile when it happened to spring up. That he was athletic as well as being really smart, that he carried himself well, obviously aware of his status as superior, but not being overly showy about it like Hyuuga Neji was. And even though he was smart and rich and ridiculously sexy, he didn't brag about it. He just was, and he never tried to rub it in anyone's face. He really didn't. It was everyone else who was always bringing it up.

He had never rubbed it in Naruto's face either, unlike everyone else. Naruto, who was an orphan and a ward of the state, completely opposite an elite like Sasuke. Sasuke had never presented himself as any better than Naruto. The animosity they had to each other was different. At times, Naruto couldn't even really say it _was_ animosity. Sure, Uchiha was a jerk, a total bastard at times, but never really to Naruto.

That was what had really struck Naruto when he realized it. Uchiha Sasuke called him an idiot, a dobe, whatever. But so did Kiba, who was his best friend. And just like Kiba, the insults never really had any bite to them. Uchiha didn't hate him, like everyone else did. But when Uchiha Sasuke was cold to everyone else, he really was cold. To the girls who led his fanclub, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, he could be downright vicious. And still they pined after him.

It had been a subtle change, but once he had realized he didn't really dislike Uchiha Sasuke, his attitude toward his classmate had altered. He'd find himself staring, or blushing, or should he find himself alone with the Uchiha, he'd panic and make a hasty retreat, uttering nonsense as he practically scurried out.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, it was obvious he could tell something was different. But Naruto wasn't even sure quite what it was yet. But Uchiha seemed to have become more cocky, more confident in the way he acted around Naruto. There was something about the way he moved, the way he smirked, the way he spoke, that was different. It sent chills down Naruto's spine. The good kind of chills. The kind that made him excited.

But he didn't know what it meant, and that scared him a little.

In the back of his mind, Naruto had the thought that maybe Uchiha had followed him here. After all, Naruto came here all of the time. Maybe Uchiha had deliberately been trying to make himself more a part of Naruto's life. It had seemed that way recently. Uchiha kept turning up wherever he was, his dark eyes constantly on him.

He could feel his cheeks heat up, and he nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying his best to ignore the confused face of his best friend, and the focused and intense eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

Such incredibly alluring and sexy dark eyes.

Finally Teuchi-san appeared, and a bowl of steaming miso pork ramen was placed before him. He sighed in relief, glad to finally have something to occupy him so as not to have to face Uchiha Sasuke or his best friend, and he cheerfully broke his chopsticks, said a quick 'itadakimasu'(3), and dug in.

Kiba sighed, seeing he wasn't going to be getting any answers to the questions piling up in his mind, and turned to his own bowl. Across the way, Uchiha had received his ramen and was eating, fluidly and dignified, not messy like the dog-lover's friend. But even as he ate, those eyes were still fixated on Naruto.

The more he watched, the more uneasy Kiba became. He was missing something, and while Naruto had said it was nothing, he knew his friend. Well enough to know Naruto was either in denial, or he was just too dense to realize it _was_ something.

Either way, Uchiha knew, and he was clearly up to something. And that just made Kiba even more uneasy. After all, Uchiha was looking at Naruto like a starving wolf ready to at last devour his prey. And knowing his friend was an idiot, Kiba could feel his shackles rise. Whatever Uchiha was up to, it would be up to Kiba to protect his dense friend.

Naruto was soon on his second bowl of ramen, apparently forgetting for the moment that Uchiha was there, and that those dark eyes never seemed to move away from the blond. Ramen really did make everything better, and he was glad he was eating his usual miso pork. It made things feel normal, plus it was super delicious. So flavorful and satisfying. He knew whatever came next on the path this bowl of ramen began, would only be good and just as satisfying. Even if he had kinda been pushed onto this particular path, it was one he didn't regret. Nothing this delicious could be regrettable.

Finally he pushed his bowl back and sighed. He had eaten his fill, and while he usually stuffed himself beyond the point of full, he didn't have enough money for that today. His monthly stipend for his expenses was never enough, and he had to pay his own way today. No amount of pestering and begging could get Kiba to treat him this time.

But it was ramen, and he was full, so he allowed a contented sigh to escape his lips, and grinned in Kiba's direction.

"Done?"

"Yup."

Kiba nodded and pushed his own bowl away. "What next then?"

"Hmm," Naruto mused. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke get up and hand over some money, then made his way out of the small restaurant. He couldn't help follow the attractive figure on his way out, the smooth way he walked, his head held high as he strode confidently out. Kiba frowned as he watched his friend watch Uchiha, then smacked his back soundly.

"Well, let's go. We'll decide on the way."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the empty bowl. He was a little sad Sasuke had left, but at the same time, he felt relieved. He didn't know how to deal with these weird feelings the Uchiha stirred up.

For Kiba's part, he was glad Uchiha left first. It put him at ease that whatever was going on between him and his friend, it was over for the moment. "Hey, Ossan(4)! Check here!"

Teuchi-san wandered over and placed the bill before Kiba, who frowned. "I'm not paying for Naruto today. Funds are too low for his gluttony."

Teuchi-san's grin widened. "Your friend Uchiha paid for Naruto-kun. This is your bill."

"Eh?" both boys said at once, two sets of eyes wide in astonishment.

"Sasuke treated me?" Naruto murmured, cheeks reddening.

That uneasiness was back. "Naruto, you better pay him back. You didn't ask that bastard to treat you," Kiba said. He was angry, angrier than he should have been, but it felt like he'd been shoved from behind, like Uchiha had taken a stab at him from a blind spot. It was cheating, and it pissed him off.

Naruto blinked at his friend's anger. "Oh, right. I guess so."

"No, there's no guessing about it. Who knows what that guy will make you do. He can hold this over your head. You have to pay him back, and you have to pay him back as soon as possible before he uses this against you."

Naruto frowned. "He… wouldn't do that."

"He would. He's a bastard and we both know that. Pay him back."

Naruto deflated. Sasuke wasn't a complete bastard, and he wasn't so petty he'd do something like that, but Kiba looked really serious. And Kiba _was_ his best friend. "O-okay. I'll pay him back. Next time I see him, before he can say anything."

"You better."

Teuchi-san was frowning on the other side of the counter. "Is Uchiha really such a bad guy? Seemed nice enough to me."

"That's only because he's an Uchiha. People automatically think he must be a great guy. Stuck up son of a-"

"Kiba," Naruto interrupted. "He's still an Uchiha, and we're in public."

Kiba scoffed and handed over his money. "Let's go. I want to play some super violent games at the arcade."

Naruto laughed. "Right. Guess I'll watch you, then." They got up and headed out, waving good bye to the owner as they left.

* * *

It was getting dark, and Naruto sighed again. Kiba had burned through quite a bit of money in his irritation at Uchiha, and Naruto couldn't figure out why. Yeah, it was weird Uchiha had paid for him, but why did that make Kiba so upset? Uchiha could be a jerk, but he really wasn't that bad. He couldn't think Uchiha had done it to hold it against him. That just didn't fit with his image of Uchiha Sasuke.

And the more he thought about Uchiha, the more he was thinking his image of him was the correct one. Somehow, there were times Naruto thought he knew and understood Sasuke better than anyone else, even the Uchiha's supposed fangirls.

But why had Sasuke paid for him? That was weird in and of itself. His face scrunched up as he thought over it, trying to reason the way an Uchiha would reason, but that just didn't work. He thought he understood Sasuke pretty well, but this just didn't make any sense. It wouldn't be because he wanted to use it against him, but what other reason could there be?

He sighed. All this pondering was making his head hurt.

"Dobe."

Naruto stopped short. His heart rate picked up at the sound of that familiar, silky voice. Uchiha's voice was just as alluring and sexy as his eyes.

He shook his head of blond hair fiercely at the thought. _No, Uchiha Sasuke is not alluring and sexy. AT. ALL._

He thought to keep walking, but then he remembered what Kiba had said, so instead he turned and headed toward Uchiha.

The older boy was leaning against a railing along the side of the road, a pond just on the other side, a part of Konoha Park. There was a cat snacking on something just beside the Uchiha, and he wondered vaguely at that. Had Sasuke fed it?

The Uchiha was watching him as he neared, and Naruto could feel his cheeks warming at that intense gaze. "Um…"

"Did you enjoy your ramen?"

Naruto looked away, down at the kitty still eating. "Yeah. Thanks." There was an awkward silence, before he realized he had approached for a reason. He reached into his pocket for his gama-chan(5), the little green frog wallet he'd had for ages. "You make a habit of feeding strays?" he joked.

"You're not a stray. Idiot."

Naruto pouted and held out the money. "Thanks, I appreciate you treating me to my favorite food, but I don't wanna owe you anything. So here."

Sasuke just stared a moment, but otherwise didn't move. Then he indicated the kitten. "I didn't treat you so you'd owe me. But if you insist, you can get him some more sardines."

Naruto looked again at the kitten, who was now cleaning his paw contentedly. "Oh… okay. I can do that."

Sasuke nodded and pushed himself off of the railing, then began to walk away from Naruto and the kitten, apparently finished with them both.

Naruto glanced once more at the kitten just before it jumped off, following some bug that had caught its interest, then he followed after Sasuke. He had a question, and it would keep bothering him until he got an answer. He figured Kiba, with how angry he had been earlier, wouldn't approve of this, but he had to know.

"Hey… Sasuke." He froze when he realized he had just called Sasuke by name(6) and cursed inwardly, even as Sasuke stopped and turned back, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes, Naruto?"

A shiver went up his spine at the way his name had sounded in Sasuke's voice. He bit his lip and forced himself forward, fighting to keep the embarrassment at bay.

"S-Sorry. I just… was wondering why you bought my lunch, if you didn't want me to owe you."

Sasuke's dark eyes fixated on blue, and Naruto had to grit his teeth to keep from getting embarrassed again.

"It was a whim. I just felt like it."

"But-"

"Drop it. It didn't mean anything."

He moved forward again, but more slowly, as though he intended Naruto to walk with him. And as much as Naruto knew Kiba would fume at this later, he moved forward and walked beside Uchiha.

"Um… I didn't know you liked ramen. Or knew about Ichiraku. It's a pretty out of the way place."

Sasuke nodded in the deepening darkness. "I happened to come across it while I was looking for a book store. I wanted a rare book that store had, but had never been there before. I stopped by after I picked it up, and though I don't admit to being a big fan of ramen like you are, it was undoubtedly the best ramen I'd ever had. So I go there occasionally."

"Ah! It really is the best ramen, isn't it? The first time I ate there I had this… incredible feeling like the whole course of my life had changed, like I had been wandering on the side of the road, looking for the right path, and as soon as I tasted the ramen there for the first time, it was like the path found _me_! It was amazing!"

A sound came from Sasuke that sounded suspiciously like a low laugh, and Naruto blinked at him in amazement. He didn't know Uchiha were capable of laughter. Soft dark eyes turned to him, and his breath caught.

His voice came out deep and low, and Naruto had to remind himself to breath. "Only you could think ramen could have such an impact on a person's life."

"I-it can…" Naruto murmured, eyes transfixed.

"So I heard," Sasuke replied, voice dropping even lower. "You were saying something about that earlier to Inuzuka."

"You… heard that?" And unconsciously, Naruto's voice had dropped also, and he licked his lips.

"Hm. I did."

Was Sasuke closer? Naruto wondered vaguely, but all he could really focus on were those eyes, even as they drew closer and filled his vision, his heart racing and his stomach fluttering.

"Sa-" His eyes dropped closed and everything else stopped. Sasuke's lips had pressed against his, moving slowly and sensuously, and Naruto's mind blanked. A hand came to his waist and pulled him closer and he heard a moan he vaguely realized had come from himself. Sasuke was warm, warmer than expected, and he felt a chill as he moaned again.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away and Naruto stood there panting, that warm hand still holding him close. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks, and he flushed more when he realized how incredibly aroused he had become.

"Sa…suke," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke smirked, his dark eyes dancing in triumph at the response he had gotten. "Hm?"

"Ah… what…"

"Tch. Idiot," Sasuke murmured, before closing the distance again.

He couldn't believe how incredible Sasuke felt, how he tasted. Naruto felt himself leaning closer, his fist clenching Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke pulled away briefly, murmured a quick, "Breathe through your nose idiot. You'll pass out," then resumed.

Naruto pulled away this time, muttered a "jerk," then did as he had been told. It made the kiss that much better, now that he wasn't struggling to decide which was better, breathing or Sasuke. And he had to admit at the rate this had been going, Sasuke was winning.

Naruto gasped as his back hit against a wall, then moaned as Sasuke's tongue took the opportunity to dive into Naruto's mouth.

 _Oh, kami(7),_ Naruto murmured in his head at the feel of Sasuke's tongue rubbing against his own. He was really moaning now, and he could feel just how tight and constraining his pants had become.

Again Sasuke pulled away, and Naruto gulped at the look in those dark eyes. There was a heat there Naruto couldn't identify, and before he realized what was happening, Sasuke was pulling him along. He didn't know where they were going, but he was too busy trying to come back to his senses and calm down to really care.

But then his own door came into view, and he blinked at it. Sasuke knew where he lived?

"Uh… Sa-"

"Open it."

"Wha-" He felt his usual indignance at the Uchiha stir, ready to launch into an argument, to pick a fight, something that felt normal in this crazy turn of events.

But before he could, Sasuke had pushed him against his door and stuck his tongue in his mouth again, pressing hard against the blond. And Naruto's eyes widened at the hard bulge he could feel rubbing against him.

They parted. "Open it," Sasuke repeated, his voice low and breathy.

Naruto didn't need to be told again. Quickly he turned and unlocked the door, fumbling with the key as he felt Sasuke's hands come around from behind and slip under his orange shirt. Sasuke's breath was on his neck, and he felt giddy.

Finally the door opened and they stumbled in, quickly kicking their shoes off as the door slammed shut behind, and then Naruto led Sasuke to his bedroom.

They collapsed on the bed, Sasuke on top of the blond, and they were kissing again. This time, on the soft surface of the bed, surrounded by the darkness of the room, Naruto could feel more, and he moaned as Sasuke's hands traveled up his stomach, pulling up his shirt along the way.

Naruto gulped as Sasuke pulled away and jerked the shirt off over his head, then returned to his former position, this time his lips coming into contact with Naruto's throat, kissing and sucking, making the blond under him squirm.

"Sa…suke," Naruto murmured, then gasped as Sasuke's hand ghosted over his clothed erection. His eyes had clasped shut, but he allowed them to open slightly, and nearly came from the sight he found. Sasuke's dark eyes were looking up at him from his current position, glazed over with lust, an absolutely ravenous look to them. Naruto knew he was about to be devoured, and he was surprised how excited that thought made him.

Slowly, Sasuke undid the button and zipper of Naruto's pants, leisurely pulling them down as Naruto watched, awed, as he chewed on his swollen bottom lip. Sasuke continued to hold his gaze, and he smirked at the look he found in those blue eyes. Naruto wanted him just as badly as he wanted the blond.

Naruto licked his lips, then gasped as air hit his heated erection as Sasuke freed it. He was embarrassed to realize he was now completely naked, under Sasuke and completely vulnerable and exposed, but at the same time, it was dark, and the vulnerable feeling actually made him feel even more aroused. Somehow the thought of being dominated by Uchiha Sasuke had him panting with need.

Sasuke shifted and their lips met again. Naruto hadn't known what to do with his hands, but now he reached up and held onto Sasuke, suddenly realizing Sasuke was still fully clothed, even as the Uchiha spread the blond's legs and positioned himself between them.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto panted. But before he could put words together, Sasuke pulled himself up and away from Naruto and began lifting up his shirt. Naruto watched in the near darkness, the only light streaming in from the streetlight outside. He knew Sasuke had a nice body, but he bit his lip at the sight presented to him. Sasuke was hotter than he'd realized.

The older boy's hands moved lower and began to work on the button and zipper of his own pants, and Naruto could feel his heart rate speed up even more. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted Sasuke, and the moment was coming. It was coming, but he didn't know how much longer he could wait. It was amazing how impatient he was for it. Even though he couldn't really say what 'it' was.

But Sasuke seemed to know. He pulled his pants down and his erection sprang up, and Naruto's eyes were riveted. His mouth fell open in an 'O' as he stared. Sasuke smirked as he lowered himself over Naruto again, blocking Naruto's view. Their lips met again, and Sasuke's hand moved lower, caressing Naruto's erection.

Naruto felt a little confused. He was a bit annoyed how big Sasuke was down there, but at the same time that strange feeling of neediness had intensified when he'd seen it, a strange excitement and anxiousness overwhelming him at the sight of it. But when Sasuke's hand touched him, any faint semblance of thought vanished, and again all he could do was moan as he held onto Sasuke.

He groaned as the hand left him, and tensed as he felt a finger prod his entrance. He gulped. It felt weird, and the more that finger prodded, the more uncomfortable he felt. This was weird, way weird, and Naruto wasn't so sure he wanted to do this after all.

"Sa-Sasuke. Wh-what are you doing?" he asked. He subconsciously wiggled away and Sasuke pulled him back.

"Tch, stop squirming," Sasuke grunted.

"S-stop that. It feels weird."

"Idiot. I can't put it in if I don't prepare you first."

"Eh? You're gonna put what in? Where?" Naruto's eyes widened at the annoyed look overcoming Sasuke's features. "You're gonna put something in _there_?"

"You're so unbelievably stupid." But he had been waiting for this for far too long, he had no intention of stopping now that he was so close to the goal. Stupid Naruto with his stupid slow brain. They'd been radiating sexual tension between the two of them for years now, and finally Naruto had seemed to become aware of it. He had finally sensed his chance and had begun to push, flirting as best he could to maneuver Naruto into the right position, the position he now had the blond. Naruto had been reacting the right way, giving him good responses, but they were still slow. It had taken all of his self control to keep from slamming the idiot's head into a wall and just taking him. He wasn't going to let Naruto's stupidity get in the way now when he was almost there.

Racing through his options, he settled on the simplest. This was Naruto, after all. So he slammed his lips against Naruto's again, slipped his tongue between those swollen lips, and moved his free hand again over Naruto's erection, pumping it to distract the blond. It seemed to work, Naruto was easily distracted, and now he was overwhelmed with so much stimulation.

Again Sasuke let his finger probe that entrance, so tight and hot. As his finger slipped in he had to force himself not to shudder as it clenched around his finger. He so badly wanted to be inside of that. But he knew he had to take it slow. He had no intention of this being a one-time thing, so he had to make sure the idiot under him enjoyed it so he'd be allowed a repeat performance.

He pulled away and vacantly searched around for his pants. He had tried to keep them close. When the sexual tension between them had peaked and Naruto became aware of the strange tension between them, he had begun carrying a tube of lubricant with him. He wasn't going to let any chance slip past him. This was Naruto, and there'd be no telling if he'd get a second if he missed one.

He found the pants, found the tube, and he kissed Naruto again, pumping a few more times to ensure Naruto was still sufficiently distracted before he opened the tube and poured some out onto his finger, pressing it again inside the blond.

Naruto flinched. "Sasuke, what is that…"

"Lube."

"Wh-what's that for…?"

"Shut up."

"Ba…stard." Sasuke kissed him again, hoping to shut him up as he moved his finger deeper, then added a second. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. As much self-control as he had, he was at the breaking point.

He quickly added a third finger, and Naruto moaned. That was a good sign.

"Sa… why are you… doing that?"

"You're such a…" Sasuke was panting pretty heavily. "I need to… prepare you."

"Why…?"

"Would you … stop asking stupid questions," Sasuke ground out.

"Sa…"

"Damnit, moron. I mean it. Shut up." To ensure a more silent Naruto, he joined their lips again, then pulled his fingers out. He couldn't take any more, and he positioned himself between the blond's legs, maneuvering his erection at Naruto's entrance.

He deepened the kiss and moved in.

Naruto tensed, and he reached for the blond's hard cock and rubbed as he pushed his own in further. He could see stars and he pulled away from the blond's lips briefly, jaw clenching. _Shit!_

Sasuke froze, panting.

"Sa-suke… did you just…?"

"Shut up!"

So close… he had been so close…

Suddenly seeming to realize something, Naruto pulled him closer again, slamming their lips together. Sasuke tensed, a little surprised.

"Bastard. You're not done yet. I'm still…"

Dark eyes widened and he smirked. Finally, a not so stupid reaction. That was fine, Sasuke could feel it coming back to life, and as he was still just in the blond's entrance, he waited a second longer then began pushing it further in.

Naruto tensed again, but the tightness of it had Sasuke incredibly aroused once more, and soon he was fully inside. He moaned at how incredible it felt, better than anything he had ever imagined.

"Naruto," he murmured.

"H-hurts," Naruto panted.

In a way it was good, Sasuke realized, he had let it go once. He could wait a little now. If he hadn't lost control already, he definitely would have at this point, inside something so hot and tight and sucking him in deeper, and he'd just end up hurting Naruto more than necessary.

So he waited, forcing patience on himself as Naruto adjusted to the feeling.

Naruto tried to relax, tried to force himself to accommodate the large, hard object pulsing inside of him. In a way, it hurt like hell, to have something so big shoved so far inside of him, but at the same time, it felt amazingly good. And it was Sasuke, and that thought alone gave him pleasure. To have Uchiha Sasuke inside of him, aroused by him. He looked up, and his eyes met Sasuke's dark irises, and his whole being was overwhelmed. He hadn't realized he liked Sasuke so much. He leaned forward, flinching a little at the foreign object inside of him, and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to take that as a sign and he moved, pulling it out and then shoving it back in, and Naruto tensed again. It still felt weird. It was so big and hot, but he forced himself to relax as Sasuke moved again, repeating the rhythmic motion. Then his eyes went wide and he gasped, a sensation of roaring pleasure rushing through him. He moaned.

The reaction caused a smirk to come to Sasuke's face and he repeated his action, and Naruto moaned again.

"Sa-suke. A-again."

And Sasuke complied, over and over, the tempo increasing and gradually becoming more frantic. Naruto was in ecstasy, clinging to Sasuke's sweat-coated body as he rocked them, moving deeper and deeper inside of Naruto's body. And over and over again Naruto moaned, overcome by the incredible pleasure. His eyes had long since shut, his head tilted back as Sasuke moved inside of him, and all he could do was lay there and _feel._

 _Kami, so good,_ replayed over and over in his mind. His body was tensing again, and he felt something strange welling up inside of him. He moaned again, bit his lip, and felt something explode. His vision swam as he opened his eyes, Sasuke's face filling his vision, those dark eyes filled with lust shining with something else as well. Naruto's heart raced at what it might be, but he had to close them again as he felt Sasuke's hardness in him twitch and burst, something hot and went searing his insides, filling him.

Sasuke hovered over him a bit longer, panting from having come twice, Naruto feeling his body go limp under the other boy. Finally Sasuke removed himself and collapsed on his back next to the blond.

They were silent a while, both trying to catch their breaths, Naruto pondering over what had just happened, and what he could still feel inside of him. He glanced at Sasuke lying next to him, eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing. His dark bangs were plastered to his forehead, and Naruto could hardly believe someone so attractive could look even more so. And that someone so incredible had just done something like that with him.

He felt lucky, and happy, but also a little confused. Was this what that strange feeling he'd been getting from Sasuke was? Naruto understood now his own feelings, but Sasuke?

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What was that?"

Sasuke flinched, and a scowl came to Sasuke's lips. Okay, even Naruto had to admit that sounded like a dumb question.

"I know what it was. I mean… why?"

Sasuke glanced at him and sighed. "That's… not really something that can be explained."

It couldn't? Was a simple 'I like you' really that hard? Naruto pouted.

"So what, you just wanted to try screwing me?"

Sasuke glared at him. "That's not… You really think I'm that much of a bastard?"

"You are a bastard. How much is still up for debate. Kiba thinks a pretty big one, though."

"Tch." Sasuke took a deep breath. "I did want to try, but… not so much the 'screwing' part."

Naruto was confused again. He tried to sort through that, trying to unlock the meaning in the weirdness of Sasuke-speak. From what he knew about Uchiha Sasuke, the guy said as little as possible and expected everyone else to understand. He communicated mostly in grunts, scowls, glares, and short phrases. Naruto was the only person ever able to get more out of him.

 _More out of him, like…_ Naruto blushed at the dirty thought, his mind remembering just _what_ he had gotten out of Uchiha Sasuke. Something hot and liquid and...

He knew Sasuke was popular, knew girls chased after him all of the time, but Sasuke wasn't the kind to play around. Naruto turned over onto his side, flinching at the sharp pain in his backside. He stared at the side of Sasuke's face a moment.

"So… you wanted to do me. But you didn't want to 'screw' me?"

Sasuke sighed. "Something like that."

"'Cause you like me?"

Sasuke frowned but didn't reply, instead turning his head away. Naruto thought a moment, trying to translate that in Sasuke-speak. Was that a 'yes'? Maybe an 'I like you so much and wanted you so badly I couldn't hold it in long enough?'

Naruto smiled. Yeah, that was probably it. He decided he'd at least think that way until he heard otherwise.

He laughed. It made him really happy, though he could only imagine how Kiba would react. Oh, well. He'd get over it, if it was what Naruto wanted.

"Hey, Sasuke? How do you know so much?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning back to face the blond, a frown on his handsome face.

"About…" he indicated downwards, his meaning of what they just did finally hitting Sasuke.

The older boy smirked. "Internet."

"Eh? You read porn?" Naruto blinked at him.

"I don't read porn. Moron."

Naruto pouted. He kinda liked the thought of Sasuke reading porn. It was amusing. But that did tell him something else. Sasuke wanted him badly enough to look it up. And that made him smile again.

"Hey, Sasuke…?"

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto bit his lip, and edged a little closer, his voice dropping a bit. "Can we do that again?"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "Yes, we can."

* * *

Naruto's back hurt like hell, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy and satisfied. He'd lost count of how many times they had done it, but it just kept getting better and better. Sasuke was delicious.

So flavorful and satisfying.

He blinked at the thought, recalling he had thought the same thing about his miso pork ramen from the day before. He pondered a moment, and then, as he did about a lot of things (much to Kiba's chagrin), he related the lessons taught by ramen to other aspects of his life.

Sasuke, delicious and satisfying. Being with Sasuke the night before, something he hadn't anticipated, something he might not have been able to choose himself if not given the push, but something he definitely didn't regret. Just as he had thought about that miso pork ramen Kiba had chosen for him. _Because nothing this delicious could be regrettable_.

See? Ramen could totally influence your path in life.

* * *

(1) Miso pork ramen- Naruto's standard ramen, with miso soup as the broth and pork as the main topping

(2) Kitsune ramen- 'Kitsune' means fox, and typically kitsune ramen or kitsune udon have deep fried tofu as the main topping, hence the name (it's believed kitsune like a _buraage_ )

(3) Itadakimasu- typical expression to say before eating, usually translated 'thank you for the food'

(4) Ossan-Old man, Uncle (generic, any older man is an 'uncle'-ojisan).Very informal

(5) Gama-chan- If I'm not mistaken (it's been a while) this is the name of Naruto's little frog wallet, which means 'toad', which incidentally, is a pun with 'gamaguchi', literally 'toad mouth', but is the word for a coin purse with a metal clasp (lol)

(6) First name basis- Besides the fact that normally Sasuke and Naruto would call each other by insults (idiot, jerk, etc), in Japan students typically call classmates by surnames (other parts of society do as well, but since they're students here, let's just concentrate on that part)- which remember, in Japan is opposite in the States, hence Uchiha Sasuke. So Naruto, should he choose to call Sasuke by name instead of an insult, would say 'Uchiha'. And because they aren't friends and don't really 'get along', he'd likely leave off a suffix (-san). Calling someone by their given name 'Sasuke' is a sign of closeness.

(7) Kami- 'god'. In Japan, there are _lots_ of kami


End file.
